Soul Eater: The Blue Meister!
by Me-wants-Toast321
Summary: BEING REDONE Death Weapon Meister Acadeamy is having a new students,but this student has many secret, can she become friends with them or will her secrets crush her frienships and her? Warning: OCCness and a few curse words! and mostly Harems
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! It is me again Shiko-chan! I just want to say that to all those people who are giving me support to writing these story as you can see I am now on my 5****th**** story awesome!...I know^^…. But back to business ok this story is another crossover*cheers* yes…yes…I know marvoules,yes, Alright the star of this story is…you'll just have to continue reading to find out^^ but here is a hint (blue hair, lavender eyes, and soo Cute!^^)**

**Soul: What are you talking about?**

**Don't interrupt! **

**Black star: HEY EVERYBODY IT ME THE SHOOTING STAR! BLACK STAR!**

…**um…was that even necessary?**

**Kid: When is anything necessary with him…OH MY! YOUR HAIR I-I-ITS UNEVEN!**

**w-what…HEY! I-I-I IT JUST GREW LIKE THAT…beside I see nothing wrong with it…**

**Kid: WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ONE SIDE IS TO YOUR SHOULDER AND THE OTHER IS TO YOUR EAR!**

…***sob*…it not my fault….*grumbles* at least I don't have line on one side of my head…**

**Kid: HEY!**

**You know what forget it…Black star please…**

**Black Star: OK MY TIME TO SHINE! ALRIGHT SHIKO DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR NARUTO, BUT SHE OWNS A BAD HAIR CUTS!**

**HEY!...oh forget it on with the story*emo corner***

**Soul Eater: The Blue Meister!**

**Prologue**

A woman was walking down a street that was only lightening up by the street light. She had just now walking home from a party and was known all alone in the night. She was scare, she didn't really want to walk back home alone but everyone was still at the party having fun and she need to go home.

Her shoes were tapping against the stoned floor as she walked echoing in the silence that surrounds her. She then came to a stop as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around.

"I-is anyone here?" she asked the shadows, she began to shake as she heard the same noise but on her left, she quickly spun around but found nothing. She then began to walk again but this time she walked a little faster. The noise she heard was still getting closer to her, she then broke into a run, her shoes now making a louder tapping noise. She turned a corner to find herself in a dead end. She cursed and slammed her fists on the wall. The noise was now behind her. She spun around.

"P-please who out there…s-stop following me!" she yelled, but then was silence as she a figure move out the shadows. She then finally had gotten a better view of the thing that was following her.

It stood at least 8 feet tall, it face had three eyes one was on it forehead, it claws were huge and razor sharp, looking ready to slash at something and that something was her. The beast was taking steps closer to the frighten woman, the woman was pressing her back to the wall now. I looked at her head tilted and it gave her a big wicked smile, saliva dripping from its mouth. It slowly began to raise it claw over head ready to slash the woman into pieces. But as it did it made a jerking stop, it lifted it head and turned around, the woman turned around also to see what it was looking at, she gasp as she saw two figures, one shorter the other one taller.

"Hey, Tom the terror! Your killing sprees days are officially about to end!" A soft voice shouts at the beast. The shortest figure yelled stepping out the shadows to give view. It was a girl with long blue hair, and pale skin contrasting with the moon, and what looked like banged wrapped around her eyes.

"So prepare to lose." The tallest one had said it stepped out. It was a boy with flaming red spiky hair and turquoise eyes shining in the moon light. He stepped next to the girl, arms crossed over his chest. The monster had it full attention on the two, giving the woman a good chance to escape behind it and running to the two teens and running down the streets.

It had seem like it was a staring contest, but the quiet it is had seem to upset the monster and it raised it claw a began to charge at the two teens. A smirk played on both of their faces. The girl and boy then jump in the air.

"Garra weapon now!" the redhead nodded and spinning in the air turned began to glow red, and transform into a giant hammer with spikes at each end. The girl grabbed it spinning it around in her hands landing on top of a light post.

The monster looked up at the girl and growled at her and then jump on a near build and began to run up the side, as it reached the top, it gripped the edge and threw itself into the air and then began to fall to the blue haired girl with it claw extended, ready to take the kill. The girl smiled and also jumped up into the air with her hammer in hand. When two finally made contacts the girl easily dodged the claws and jumped on its face, she lifted up her hammer spinning it a couple of times before she pounded it in the monsters back, the spike piercing into it. She jumped back, doing a back flip in mid-air before landing on a roof. The beast then exploded and a red orb appeared afterward. Her hammer then glowed red again changing back into the redhead boy. He grabbed the red orb in his hand.

"Hn…what number is this one, Hinata?" he asked the girl, before licking his lips and swallowed it whole. Hinata smiled and clapped her hands together.

"We have a least 86 Garra." She said. She then jumped down followed by Garra down on to the stoned floor. They were walking in the streets in silence. Into Hinata stopped and turned to look up at Garra's face.

"What?" he asked. She then began to press her fingers together.

"U-uh…w-well…ano…" she started

"Spit it out" he growled

"Ano…we have to start going to the 'Death Weapon Meister Academy' tomorrow." She said know looking down. She heard him left out a soft growl before he muttered a "fine…" and continues walking; Hinata smiled and ran to catch up to her tall weapon partner.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Students!

**IM such an idiot I forgot this wasn't mind and I delete some chapters! But anyways ill add better ones ok! This is pretty much the old one so you don't have to read this ok ^^**

**Once again sorry~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Eater: Blue Meister**

**Chapter 1**

'**The New Students!: Soul and Blackstar at it again?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A blonde girl was sitting down at her assigned seat, and right was her weapon partner, Soul Eater. She was leaning her head in her hand as she looked at the teacher take. She sighed.

'I'm so bored…but why do I get the strange feeling that there is going to be a huge change coming on?' she thought to herself. She then turned to Soul Eater who was now nodding off trying not to go to sleep. She sighed again, just as she left go off the breathe of air, the school bell then began rang. She got up, with Soul Eater behind her, arms behind his head.

"So want to check if we're have any missions?" he asked Maka nodded and they headed off to the chart board, that assigned them there missions. When they arrived there was a huge group of people. Soul eater being curious walked over to the group and listen.

"So did you hear?" a girl said

"No what?" a boy answered

"They're going to be new students arriving today." Soul eater had caught that then walked back over to Maka who was looking at the chart.

"Hey Maka, did you hear the news?" he asked.

"No, what is it?" she answered, Soul Eater was about to tell her when a loud voice interrupted him.

"HEY EVERYOBODY BLACK STAR THE GREAT ASSAIAN HAS ARRIVED!" Soul eater turned over to see his light blue haired friend approached him.

"Hey, Black Star." He said Black star walked over to him and they bumped fists.

"Hey whadda up Soul?" Soul shrugged.

"Nothing much." He said then remember. "oh, hey did you hear that there are going to be new students her?" Black Star eyes widen with excitement.

"Wow! Really when are they coming, I want to see who they are a knock them to their size, if the try to come to this school thinking that they are the strongest." He said.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, hey why don't we wait in the front like we did with Kid and see if we can beat them down?" Black Star nodded with eagerness.

"YEAH LET DO THIS!" He and Soul ran. Leaving a very confused; Maka, Death the kid and his two pistols, and Tsubaki. They shook their head and followed the two.

"Idiots…" Maka and Kid muttered.

**(In front of the Academy)**

Soul and Blackstar were waiting; they once again decide to join forces. Not regretting the last time they did when the 'battled' Death the Kid. But the only thing they were thinking about was that the actually have a chance against the new students. So the stayed there waiting Soul was leaning against a wall trying to stay up, and Blackstar was up on the once broken pike try; to see if he could spot the new comers. As they were waiting the other came to see what they were doing.

"Didn't you guy learn you lesson last time?" Maka asked a sweatdrop formed behind her head, she sighed out of annoyance when they gave her a sharp nod.

"Didn't you guys learn you lesson against oh I don't know…me?" Death the kid questioning them. Soul and Blackstar stuck there tongue at him, and yelled at the same time.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT BASTARD!" Blackstar being the loudest out of the two, He turned back grumbling 'that he could of beaten him' but the his eyes snapped open as her say two figures walking towards them.

"HEY I SEE THEM!" he yelled from up on the spike, pointing at the newcomers directions. Everyone heard him and looked where he was pointing. They stood in silence as the saw two uneven heighted people. On was tall and the other was shorter. The taller one was a redhead with impassive expression on his flawless face which was looking down and arms crossed, his eyes were closed showing off his black eyeliner, his hair was blowing in the wind and everyone caught a glance at his tattoo with the kanji 'love' on it. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that was crop showing off his well-built abdomen and on his bare arms was another tattoo but a symbol of an hourglass, he was wearing red and blacked short passing his knee, he had two chains on his sides, his shoes were black converses.

He looked up and open up his eyes allowing everyone to see beautiful green jade eye, all the girls seem to have heat rise to their faces. He smirked.

"So this is Death Weapons Meister Academy?" he asked his voice so deep and husky, and also made the girls blush darken. He then turned away from them and looked to his right and there at his right was a girl with blue hair that was very long about mid-thigh, she had very pale skin, her eyes were not in view do to the fact she was looking down causing her bangs to shadow them. He hand were covered by a black long hooded sleeved shirt she was wearing which was a little too big for her, stopping at her mid thigh, she was wearing navy blue shorts that stopped pass her knees also. She was wearing white ankle high boots. She was still looking down but spoke.

"Y-yes you should be grateful were we asked to attend here." He voice was so small and soft, this time the boys had a light pink blushes going across their faces. The redhead let out an 'hn' and finally looked up, and just know noticed the six people looking at them. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you guy looking at?" he snarled. Tsubaki let out a squeak by his aggressive sounding voice. The aggressiveness was caught by Blackstar.

"HEY YOU TWO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT THIS IS ARE SCHOOL AND WE'ER HERE TO SET YOU GUYS STRIAGHT!" he yelled from on top of the pike, he began to jump up and down on it when he notice the redhead not paying one once of attention to him. "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU BA-"and once again he broke the tip of the spike falling down in the background.

Everyone sweatdrop and Death the kid began to yell to him about breaking the perfection of his father's school. After Blackstar recovered he took his stand next to Soul.

"Alright know that over, Me and My Friend, Soul here are going to put you guys in your places!" he yelled. Then got into his crouch and Soul got up from the wall and stood next to him with a smirk, screening his sharp teeth.

Stoic redhead looked at them blinked once and then turned to the ones that look like they actually have common sense.

"Do you guys know where-'but was stop as he easily dodged a scythe. The scythe then turned back into Soul.

"Hey we were talking to you are you going to fight with your weapon or not?" Blackstar yelled angrily. I pregnant of silence was across them, and then the redhead shrugged his shoulders muttering 'you asked for it'. He looked at the short blue haired girl.

"Hinata do you want to?" he asked her, nodded, and then giggled

"Yes Garra, just for fun". Garra smirked, he watches as she smiled, another silence crept up, but shorter than the first one.

"Garra transform!" Everyone gasped; everyone was expecting that the girl was his weapon. Garra smirked again before he jumped up in the air and began to glow red, into he transformed into her giant spiked hammer. Hinata did a back-flip shooting herself up to grab the hammer, landing with her back turned. She slowly stood up with and turned towards Soul and Blackstar, she slowly raised her head, everyone gasped again as they notice the white bandages wrapped around her eyes.

"What she's blind?" Blackstar and Soul yelled. Then they heard another giggled, everyone turned to Hinata who was now in her stance holding Garra up ready to attack.

"I hope w-we all have f-fun!" she exclaimed before slamming the hammer into the ground **"Sonic Shock: Mega Slam!"** she yelled.

Soul and Blackstar were standing were the attack was coming straight at them.

Soul and Blackstar were standing were the attack was coming straight at them, not having anywhere to move, the attack was very huge. The ground which Hinata had smash was now rising, stone and dirt flying everywhere as in the middle had a big red sonic blast.

"Uh…Blackstar I think we should run." Souls trying to get through Blackstar thick skull who was trying to be a tough guy, that he think he is. Blackstar was still standing there as the attack came closer.

"HAHA" he threw his head "NO ATTACK LIKE THIS CAN STOP ME HAHAH!" He was still standing there hands on his hips. As the attack was only a meter away Soul was now freaking out.

"U-uh! B-blackstar! We should Go-"but stop as the attack had suddenly disappeared. Everyone stood in silence, think what had just happen? They turned their head at the newcomers. Hinata was just standing the hammer still in the ground; she was looking down bangs shadowing her eyes again.

"I-I'm s-sorry…t-that attack w-would h-have killed you t-two…I don't want that t-to happen" She said looking up, she had a frown on her face, she was frowning, into she had her cute and charming smile on her face. "But I will still fight you." She let go of Garra who transformed back, was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone looked at them surprised.

"How are you going to fight without your weapon-wait anyway how are you going to fight period?" Maka asked. She was looking at the bluenette with interested.

"Well, look closely Maka dear." She screams out of shock and turn around to find her crazy teacher, Stein, on his lab chair with a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"When did you get here?" she yelled, Dr. Stein just shrugged.

"Remember you had said that a professor has to watch the student battle." He answered. As he turn to see what the white haired scythe, the loud assassin, and the new bluenette fights outcome.

Hinata was position herself to be at least 9 feet away from the two boys. Blackstar was standing there very anxious and also very confused, so he had to ask. "Then how are you going to fight a great assassin like me without a weapon?" he asked smirking at her, but then quickly blushed as her heard her let out an angelic giggle.

"Y-you'll see."

"What?-UGG! " Soul was about to ask her what was she talking about into he felt a really sharp pain in his right leg, and the his left cheek. The impact was so great the he was thrown in the air and then landed skidding to a halt.

"SOUL!" Blackstar yelled, and then turn his attention to the bandage eyed girl, who was frowning a little; he balled his fist and charged at the girl, who easily dodged it. Why Blackstar was still in his attack form, Hinata quickly lifted up her leg and did a roundhouse kick to the back of the light blue haired loudmouth's head, he stumbled a couple of times before he stop on his hands and stood back up. But his jaw then liteally hanged on the ground, as he saw that Hinata was knows with Soul helping him up.

"A-are y-you ok…I'm s-sorry…" she trialed off head looking down. Soul was staring at the girl into he felt his cheeks heat up.

'W-what wrong with me…why do I fell like this when she this close to me…and why did a simple attack like that hurt so badly?' he thought, wincing a little, as Hinata put a soft hand on his cheek and his leg, rubbing it gently.

Everyone stood back watching the two teens, which were on the floor one injured and the other trying to help out, it was a real true romance scene, all the girls smiled and sort of swoon, while the grim reaper was looking a bit jealous, while the professor was just watching.

'Stupid scythe why is he next to something…so perfect…' Kid had thought to himself glaring at Soul, while Blackstar on the other hand was just a little taken back by the blue haired girls, kindness, but then remember that they still had a fight to carry on.

"Hey Shorty! Me and you are still fighting!" he yelled at her, Hinata made a squeak, and looked up, not very much at the light blue haired boy. She then quickly stood up with Soul in her arms, one arm on his waist the other was holding his hand that was around her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry but S-soul look r-really hurt I-I have to take h-him to the N-nurses office… and please my name is **Hinata**." She then went up the stair into the academy.

"Hinata…uh…I will help you with him." Kid had said trying to hide his pink dusted blush, and ran up the stair behind her.

"HEY ILL HELP TOO!" Blackstar yelled after them.

Leaving the confused girls.

"What just happen?" Tsubaki asked, as she watches her Meister walk off with the bandage eyed girl, but then heard a couple of snickers, to see Liz and Maka trying to hold in there laughter. "What so funny?" she asked them.

Maka and Liz couldn't hold it anymore and let out there laughter, not able to answer Tsubaki question.

"Well it seems like the boys had found a new interest." Dr. Stein spoken, before rolling away in his chair. It took Tsubaki awhile before she started to giggle. Then all the girls had started laughing.

"Ahem…" the heard a attention cough. The girls turn around and what they saw made the faces turn red. There was the jade eyed redhead looking at them arms crossed and had a bored expression on his face. "Can you girls show me around?" he asked face emotionless. The girls turn red and nodded before also entering the academy.

"Hmm…it seem these new student are going to start a huge love interest battle." The screw head man said behind a pillar as he watches them walk away with a smirk on his face.

(**In the Nurses office)**

**(Soul's POV)**

Why was she taking me to the nurse's office? I mean I know I got hurt and her kick still hurts like hell but, why is she so nice and innocent? As she was looking forward and still supporting me up, I took a glance at her up close. Her hair was very pretty and a shiny blue color, her skin was very pale but on the cheeks she had pink in them. She looks very cute, and I'm not going to lie about it either. I turned my head around to see Blackstar and Kid behind us…and they were looking at the blue hair's back. Hmmm…

"S-so…what are you names?" her soft angelic voice asked us. I was still looking back as I notice that Blackstar and Kid stiffen a little. I turn from them at look her. She was still looking forward, but you couldn't tell were her eyes were because of the bandages around them. I then smiled.

"The name is Soul Eater, cutie." I said, and then smirk as I saw her natural pink cheeks turn a deep shade of red. I let out a chuckle, but stopped when I felt two killer intent behind me. Turning around I saw Kid and Blackstar looking around innocently.

"O-oh well Hello Soul…I-I'm still sorry for hurting you leg…" she said looking down, I heard sadness in her voice and frowned, I was going to say something when another present was on her other side I looked up from her and saw Death the Kid on her other side walking with his hands behind his back.

"And, my name is Death the Kid, the grim reaper." He smiled down at the girl, she looked up having to lift her head up she was a least a head shorter than all of us, she was probably the shortest in the school, and also the cutest. She gave him a smile.

"Well hello…um…may I call you Kid?" she asked. His face turn pink, he was trying to hide from me but pretty much failed.

"U-uh yes you may." He shuddered, I began to snicker he looked at me and frown, he was about to say something into a flash of light blue was in front of us.

"HEY, THE NAME IS BLACKSTAR! AND IM REALLY GLAD WE BATTLE BUT I WANT TO FINISH AND WHEN THE DAY COMES I WILL WIN!" he yelled, and then began to laugh. Hinata began to giggle, but her face fell in a split second. I'm surprise I caught it.

"O-ok B-blackstar we will battle again…but I hope note to soon, I still want to become friends." She smiled. I looked up at Blackstar; he had a light pink blush, then a huge goofy grin.

"YEAH WILL BE BEST FRIENDS!" he gave her a thumb up. She smiled at him and looks down. She said something in a low whisper the only thing I caught was the word

'Friend…'

**(Court yard)**

**(Maka's POV)**

As I was looking around, since we were in the courtyard, I couldn't help myself from, stealing glances, over at the tall redhead. His hair was the same color as papa's but. His hair was better than papa's. Papa's hair was usually comb and straight, but stoic boy hair was unkempt giving him the wild and tough guy look, which suited him just nicely. His face was one of the most wonderful features also. He skin was so smooth looking, his eyeliner showing off more of his beautiful jade eyes, which seem like they can look into your soul.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" a deep voice knocked me out of my thought. I stop and looked straight into those beautiful jade eyes I was just a second ago thinking about. My face then grew really hot. Crap! I was staring at him the whole time- I got to think of something quick.

"Nothing you hair just remind me of my papa!" I chirped. Then quickly brought my hands to my mouth. That was just so smooth! I'm such an idiot.

I slowly raised my head to look at him. He started at me for a while then shrugged his shoulder.

"I see." He nodded.

We now were inside of the building, we were taking to see every hallway, and classroom, and library.

"So we never actually got your name." Lisa spoke as we were walking to the nurses office. It was quiet only are shoes touching the tile was only heard.

"Garra." He firmly said. His hands were in his pockets, of his red and black pants. "What are your names?" he asked us, turning around his face was still emotionless. I was the first to speak.

"My name is Maka Albarn." I said putting my hand out for him to shake it. He looked at it, before taking his hand out of his pocket, when he grabbed my hand I notice that he was wearing black nail polish.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She bowed to him. He nods in acknowledgement. He then turns to Lisa and Patty. Liz face was a little flush and Patty was just…patty.

"Hey I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty where the Thompson sisters." Her arms were fold not looking at him.

"HI!" Patty waved at him happily.

"hn…" he mumbled and turned around and continued to follow us. I look behind and saw the girls looking at him…

.

.

.

* * *

**I know I totally messed up but here it is now Stay tune for Chapter 2: Gaara and Hinata's First Mission!: Let see what they can really do!"**


	3. Chapter 2: What can they do?

**I'm Back!..well not for long…just wait into my computer is fix then I'll get started without stopping. Well fan there been a little difficultly…well because my laptop has stopped working plus , one so I won't be writing for a while. BUT do not worry! I will get my new laptop and I will fix all my stories…but for now I will just update my more popular one…which is this one ~^3^~**

**Gaara: Took you long enough…**

**Me: Hey Hey Hey! you just made that there hasn't been any Gaahina time huh!-**

**Soul: and as I recall wasn't there some SoulHina moments in chapter hmm…1 *smirks***

**Gaara: Oh your just itching to die…*punch fist to hand***

**Soul: Yeah Bring it on! **

**Gaara &Soul: *fighting***

**Kidd: So Shiko…did you fix your hair the last time I saw you?..**

**SHUT UP! And yes… *flick hair with sparkles***

**Kidd:…wow…still looks the same but whatever.**

**HEY! *pounce on Kidd***

**Kidd: AHH!**

**Hinata: I should do the disclaimers while the so 'calm' and 'awesome' Gaara-kun and Shiko-chan is fighting Kidd-kun and Soul-Kun…well Shiko-chan does not own Naruto nor does she Soul Eater that goes to mine and Soul's rightful owners…but any who baiba-**

**Me: WAIT!...about the Polls… I might be adding more guys and girls to the mix for are favorite characters Sabuku no Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata…Find out at the end muhahah!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Eater: Blue Meister!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Gaara and Hinata's first Mission: '**

"**Let see what they can really do!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaara and Hinata had finally meet up, and separated from the others except for Maka who was there tour guide for the rest of the way, much to the other disapproval. The three made it to Shinigamai-sama's office, and are currently standing waiting for him to arrive.

Maka stood in between Gaara and Hinata, rocking back on the ball of her heels sneaking a few glances at Gaara which he didn't notice due to his eyes being close and his arms crossed over his chest. Maka began to blush a little.

'_He..He looks so…peaceful' _She thought her blush increasing, Gaara's hair was falling in his eyes, making Maka slowly reach her hand up, wanting to brush it aside, but as she did a hand quickly shoot up grabbing her wrist. Maka eyes widen as she looked at the black nail polished hand. Gaara opening his eyes to look at her, his sea form orbs lightly glaring at her, but not to the point to kill but instead as a warning.

"Don't." He said, Maka looked at him with her widen eyes, slowly nodding, Gaara was stilling grabbing on her wrist and the look in his eye, began to soften, making Maka look curiously at him. But then a loud greeting interrupted them. **(WOW! Random GaaMaka Moment! Yes Im that Evil X3)**

"HEY HEY KIDS!" Out of nowhere Lord death was at his mirror, his mask had the face of glee. Gaara quickly snatched his hand from Maka wrist causing her to drop it, and turn to Shinigami-sama's face flushed.

"Hello, Shinigamai-sama, sir…I brought the new students with me." She inclined her head a little to Gaara and Hinata. Gaara was just looking at him with a blank expression and Hinata…well you couldn't tell with the bandages over her eyes, her head was down and it looks like she was trying to hold back from giggling out loud, but Maka didn't know why.

Lord Death looked passed Maka, to look at the bluenette and redhead. He began to study them for awhile then smile widely.

"Well it's very surprising to have two people of the most power group yet. Gaara from Suna and Miss little Hinata from Konoha!" he smiled. Maka looked confused and turned to Gaara and Hinata. Gaara was looking down while Hinata was blushing and poking her fingers together.

"What do you mean Shinigami-sama sir?" She asked.

"Well I don't think it up to me to tell you but you two new friends." He smiled. Maka nodded, Shinigami-sama then put up his hand pointing to Maka. "Maka may you please leave and go get, Soul I think you two have a mission coming up soon." Maka nodded and began to walk off leaving the two as was told. After Maka was out of site, Hinata and Gaara brought their heads up to him and bowed…well Hinata that is Gaara a respectful glare.

"S-s-shinigamai-sama t-thank you for not telling M-maka-san." Hinata bowed to him; standing straight she began to talk. "So i-is there any m-mission t-that you w-want us to help w-with?" She asked. Shinigamai-sama rubbed the bottom of his chin/mask in an thinking like pose.

"Well…there is one thing I want you guys to do…" He said in thought.

Gaara look up this time and had a face a curiosity also.

"Well what is it…sir" his deep voice being heard. Shinigami-sama then came from his thoughts and looked up at the two teens, but in particular looking at Gaara.

"Well it seems that there is has been someone or something, that's been taking souls…innocent souls, from my source the character is very strong…We already sent two individuals to the location tonight, I need you guys to go and watch on them." Both Hinata and Gaara began to walk away.

"Oh and before you two leave…" the two stopped and turn towards him once more.

"Y-yes, Shinigami-sama?..."

"I don't want either both of you to interfere under ANY circumstance… am I clear?" he asked; when he said that he looks straight at Hinata. Even thought he never knew her very long, he read her very-very secret profile. And in result he found out that she is a very caring person and tend to put her life on the line for other people.

Hinata shook out of nervousness but still bowed respectfully and walked away with Gaara close to her side, his hand on her shoulder squeezing it. She looked up behind the bandages. Sensing Gaara's stare she took a deep breath and continue walking Gaara right behind her.

**(Line)**

It was night out the moon was out, its sickly sweet smile having blood drip between the gaps of it teeth, smiled particularly under a abandon church building the blood running a bit, as screams filled the night sky.

"Maka you see anything?" the white haired sharp-toothed teenage boy who was crouched down, looked up at his partner, who nodded her head and activated her eyes. But as she did she did not like what she was looking at and frowned went on her flawless face.

"Yeah, Soul I see about 30 souls…but there all innocent ones, but there is a strong one in the middle…" She stopped talking as she saw that the souls that were innocent were disappearing in a fast rate into there was no left. She deactivated her eyes, but they were still widening with slight fright.

"S-soul I think we should here up and go down there!" and with that her and her partner sped off down to the church. But, not knowing what lies inside…

**(Line) **

**(1 hour later) **

A hot red Kawasaki motorcycle was riding down the streets heading to a pacific location. The vehicle was holding two passengers, the one that was male was in black tight pants, and had on a tight long sleeve red shirt, and the female that was behind him had on mid-thigh shorts and a really long sleeve navy blue shirt that her hand were not shown. They keep making sharp turns that if one would think that they will fall off.

The motorcycle came to a stop in front of an abandon church. The male got off first taking off his helmet off to allow his red locks to fall slightly on his eyes. He ran a hand through it before helping the female; she quickly took off her helmet, her midnight blue hair falling down to her bottom. She quickly began to run up the steps.

"Come on G-gaara-kun! I s-sense t-trouble for S-soul-kun and M-maka-san!" As she was running Gaara was about to go to but then stopped when a sudden pain went through his head. He gripped his head and pain as his breathes sped up.

"_**I'll be watching you…I'll will come for you…you will begin to kill…kill…ki-"**_

"G-Gaara-kun!" Gaara opened his eyes to see Hinata in front of him looking up at him with concern eyes. Gaara slowly released his hand from his head shaking it a little.

"I'm...okay..." Gaara said looking her in the eyes, she nodded still not sure about him being ok, but they need to go into the church.

**(Hinata's POV)**

Gaara and I pushed open the doors to the church to see, Maka and weapon form Soul, they looked in a defense position staring warningly at…a boy?

I got a better look at him…strange I never seen a boy with pink hair before. He eyes were currently on Maka , but then slide to look at me and Gaara. My breathe stopped, his eye looked bored and uninterested. He lifted up what looked like a sword and pointed it at me.

"Do you want to know something…" before I could answer he was up in my face so close I thought he was trying something. I thought I heard Gaara growling.

The boy twisted his head to the side.

"the door only open one way…" I looked confused, but during that time, I failed to notice that he brought up his weapon and came down my face.

"Hinata watch out!" I heard Maka's and Soul's voice but it was too late, I waited for the blow…but nothing came. I cracked open my closed eyes to see the Gaara had transformed and took the blow.

'**Hinata! Fight Him!' **Gaara yelled, I nodded and grabbed his handle and helped Gaara, pushing the boy back. Maka came and ran over towards me.

"Hinata, what are you and Gaara doing here?" she asked, I was about to answer but the sword came down between us causing us to jump away. I landed on one of the pillars and back with Gaara raised high.

"**Piercing Hammer!" **Gaara's spikes turned sharper and pointer. I hit him hard in the back, piercing his back, his blood dripped on the floor and he screamed in pain, but as I looked closer his blood wasn't normal…it was…black. As I was looking puzzled by his blood he quickly recovered and swung his sword back of him where I was at, I jumped out of the way land a couple feet away from him. He turned his body toward me in a bending form.

"Your blood…it is on the floor…" I looked at him strange a pressed my hand to my side. As I lifted my hand from my side I could feel warm liquid between them.

.

.

Red liquid… My head began to fell light, I looked to my left to see that the pinked haired boy was about to slash Maka. Where's Soul?

I tried to run over there to help her it was too late I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"SOUL!" My eyes shoot open as I watch Soul fall to the ground blood coming from his chest area. My stomached turn, and gripped on Gaara handle tightly and began to charge at the boy.

And are fight began…

**(Maka's POV) **

I held up Soul bloody body, I could feel tears forming at the brim of my eyes.

"Soul…" I whispered, he was very much unconscious because I could fell his pulse. But it was very faint.

"Maka!" I looked to see my father run in looking around franticly into he saw, me rushing over to me and Soul, He looked at Soul and took him from my arms, and behind him came in, with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked at Soul and took off his lab coat.

"Put this over" he instructed my father, he then turned to me. "Maka where is the Demon Sword **(crap I forgot what it was called!) **?" I slowly pointed over, to the now formed hole in the wall of the back of the church. My Father and Dr. Stein rushed to the battle, ordering me to stay behind at keep Soul alive, I nodded and they were off.

"I hope Hinata and Gaara are ok…" I whispered to myself.

**(Normal POV)**

Hinata swung the giant hammer around wildly trying to hit the boy, but he was just dodging them. Until she did a 360-spin to the boy hitting him in the stomach knocking him about 10 feet away. He gripped his stomach, yelling 'Ouch! Ouch!', then he quickly got up and rushed to Hinata, sword raised high.

"THAT WASN'T NICE!" he yelled swing at Hinata who was jumping back away from the swings, she quickly ducked as one came straight toward her head, and as she was down she spun her leg kicking his feet from under him. He fell to the ground once again. Hinata did a back flip so that there is space away from one and another. He straightens up and stood the looking around lost like.

"Do… Do you know My blood is Black?" Hinata gripped the hammer tighter. But then something surprised her as the pinked haired boy began to scream, gripping his head in pain. Gaara watch him closely in hammer form.

"**Hinata…I have a…bad feeling." **Hinata was going to ask what, but then heard people coming, she looked up and saw the man from before that was on a spinning chair and a new man with red hair.

"W-who are you guys?" She asked, but Chorna stooped screaming and turned to the eyes gone blank from emotion, but this time the was a hint of darkness in them.

" _**I think it time for you to die~ now…**_**" **But before Hinata could react she felt a painful pressure in her waist area. She stood there emotionless as she looked into blank lavender eyes.

"**Bye~" ** He pulled the sword out of her she stood there for a while but soon after came crashing down to the ground.

"HINATA!" she heard Gaara's deep voice call her name before everything went black…

.

.

.

_**Kill…Kill…the all must fall…one… by one**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Okay! Im done! Woots, so anyways I soory if its short but I hope next time when I updated it, its going to be longer. And for my other stories, don't worry I haven't forgot them, and THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIWED! And for that special treat I'm going to update the BlackButler one first!**

**Kidd: No one cares**

**Shut it you! *pounce* **

**Kidd: AHHH!**

**Hinata: *sigh* there at it again well I guess im signing off them**

**Hinata: Ja Ne! XD**iHiHIhhihi


	4. Chapter 3:Gaara's Fight and Sneak Peek

**Greetings dear readers and fans! (**if I have any?)** I am back to give you another taste of my ****Soul Eater: Blue Meister! ****Chappy! I know it has been awhile but come on people I have a life to and I want to live it!**

**Kidd: Of course you do *sarcasm* **

**Hey! You better watch it Stripe-boy!**

**Kidd: Oh, how interesting you have a good comeback…not**

**That it your dead!**

***Gaara comes and grabs my collar* **

**Gaara: No**

**Let go Panda-chan!**

**Gaara: *growls***

***Gaara then tosses me out the window***

**AHHHH!**

**BlackStar: I'll save you Shiko-chan!**

**Oh…great…**

**Hinata: Well um…let h-have soul do the disclaimers**

**Soul: Thanks Babe *que: Blushing Hinata and growling Kidd and Gaara* Well Shiko does not own Soul Eater or Naruto- Because it will be un-cool.**

**Heyy! DX**

**Previously:**

**"Hinata…I have a…bad feeling." Hinata was going to ask what, but then heard people coming, she looked up and saw the man from before that was on a spinning chair and a new man with red hair.**

**"W-who are you guys?" She asked, but Chorna stooped screaming and turned to the eyes gone blank from emotion, but this time the was a hint of darkness in them.**

**" _I think it time for you to die~ now…_" But before Hinata could react she felt a painful pressure in her waist area. She stood there emotionless as she looked into blank lavender eyes.**

**"Bye~" He pulled the sword out of her she stood there for a while but soon after came crashing down to the ground.**

**"HINATA!" she heard Gaara's deep voice call her name before everything went black…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kill…Kill…they all must fall…one… by one**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Eater: Blue Meister!**

**"Gaara's Short battle with Crona"**

**'Why so short?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gaara watch as Hinata fell to the ground; He swiftly went back to his human form and caught her inches before she was able to hit the ground. Gaara cradle Hinata's petite body in his arms, she was very pale, paler than normal. He saw the left side of her waist quickly being stain with blood-**Her blood**. Gaara began to feel anger bubble up inside of himself. He didn't notice the two older males now in front of him blocking the pink haired boy and his weapon from trying to attack them.

"Hey Kid! You really have to take her to a safe spot we'll try to distract-" Spirit was then quickly cut off by the younger redhead.

"No. You take Hinata from here," his head was down bangs shadowing his eyes. He then got up to his feet, Hinata in his arms her breathing becoming very shallow. He gently handed her to Stein, who just took her then looked at the redhead teen, with curiosity and intreset. He then slowly raised his head slowly to look at Corna. The pink haired meister looked frighten and shaken as the redhead eyes meet his. Gaara eyes full of nothing but blankness which made Ragnorok shiver.

"I'll handle him." And with that said the battle began.

**(Que:Fight Scence hope im good)**

Gaara and Corna stood opposite side from each other. It was silent between the two wind blowing there cloths and hair. But, all the scilence must've made Ragnrok very bored because her began to yell at Corna.

"What are you doing there Loser fight him, or do I have to give you more hared noogies." With that said Corna eyes widen. He shakily brought Ragnorok up and began to rush toward Gaara screaming.

"No! No! I don't like them there not nice! And I don't think I can handle it!" Gaara just stood there and watch, Corna brought the sword above his head ready to bring it down on Gaara. But as if in a flash Gaara was gone. Corna looked around franticly.

"Where is he, I cant handle not see were he's at!" Just as he finished that sentence Gaara appeared right next to him. He brought up his arm, and harshly landed it on Corna's back. The boy skid to a halt, and was trying to get up, but Gaara ran towards him and kick the boy so that now he was air borne. As Corna was screaming in the air Gaara began to run, then jumped up in a flashed and transformed his Arm into a giant spike and raised it high to send it into Corna, but before he could, strange arrow blocked his was, he quickly dodge them. As he landed on his feet, he watched the arrow wrap around Corna's body. He then quickly looked as he saw a figure block the moon light.

"_**Oh now boys it isn't a time to be playing games like this, especially if one of have an…advantage." **_The voice was woman, Gaara could tell and by the looks of it she was a Witch in fact. The Witch smirked under her hood as she watched the redhead teen looked up at her.

'_Oh…he is the one…' _the woman though evilly.

"_**Oh it looked like it is time for me to be off , ta-ta" **_With that the witch was gone.

After the Witch had left Gaara had a strange felling in the back of his head as he listen to her voice, it sounded so familiar as if he had head a long time ago. But, he quickly shook out of his mind and walked back over were he saw shocked faces looking at him. He glared at the faces; He walked over to Spirit, his face full of nothing but seriousness.

"Spirit-san, me and my Meister had went against Lord Death-sama command, in which can you tell him what we have done, I would do it myself but I have to wait for her awakening, we are sorry if we had cause any trouble. " With that said he went over to see as Stein began to help Hinata and Soul. Gaara looked over at Maka, who seemed to have been crying, and face still in shock. Gaara sighed then put his hand on Maka's head. Maka stopped crying and then slowly looked up at Gaara's jade eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks. Gaara gave her striking smirk.

"Don't worry Maka-san he'll be ok." And with that said, Maka's world seem to slow down her heart began to beat so fast that see thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

"T-thank you Gaara-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter:**

_'What is this…where am I?'_

**Hinata thought as she looked around her surroundings, she was in what looked to be a traditional Japansese nature room. She was in the middle of the large room, she was sitting on zabuton(1). She took notice when she looked down that she was in an elegant all-white kimono. As she was examining the fabric, sounds of footsteps behind her, made her startled. She quickly spun around to see who or what it was. There that stood in a door way she had not notice was a woman dressed in a black kimono. The woman had very-very pale skin, that Hinata though she was sickly. The woman had a small smile on her red stain lips. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, the style Hinata did hers. Hinata shakily had gotten to her feet.**

**"W-who are you?" Hinata asked she step back as they woman began to walk over to her. The woman stopped her movement when she was just a foot infront of Hinata. The woman craned her head to look at the young girl. The woman brought up her hand, and placed it on Hinata cheek. Hinata flinch at the woman's action, afraid what the woman was trying to do. The woman then let go and raised her other hand up above her head. Hinata watch in amazement as the woman began to to abosorb the darkness in the room to form what looked to be a ****Shamisen(2). The woman brought down the three stringed banjo in front of the blue- haired girl. Hinata stared at the insterment, not now that tears began to fall from her eyes. Hinata slowly reach for the banjo. He knees felt weak, causing her to fall down to her knees. The Woman watch a smile still on her beautiful face, she went down to her knees and place both hands on Hinata's shaking shoulders. **

**Just then Hinata world began to spin and the darkness fades but before it did she heard a motherly voice whisper.**

_'Find the song…find the song to your heart.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**YES! I know it short but, I'm just so mad at myself for not making it to short and that I can't get a new laptop into grades go up. And my progress repots net this coming week. I been working harder, and I am trying to get one so I won't have such a limit while I' am writing my stories. Right know I'm my Mommy's work computer. And yes I still call her mommy so does my hot British/French looking cutie pie. LOL well anyway I have to go and sorry for the weird GaaMaka part again, my friend is starting to like that pairing so this is for her. And about the last part well you'll just have to wait and find out~!**

**Well then... **

**Ja ne! **


	5. WARNING AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey! It me again I'm so sorry it's like my 5****th**** time re-doing, rewriting and re…something else in that category, but to get the point across I want to start with a clean slate, Yes! I will continue with me old stories but I want to make them better…Because my writing skills 3 to 2 years ago were **_**Flat- out-Horrible!**_** I want to make the stories better to the point that you want to re-read them over and over and over and over AGAIN! So anyways ****Don't fret!**** All those stories you guys like will still be breathing but they will take a new breathe of AWESOME-NESS!**

**.and I'll throw in some extras! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for your valuable times…OH Wait one more thing I'm changing my name to my DeviantArt account name so watch-out for that too! SOOOOOOO~…. **

**ByeBye~!**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 4: Strumming the strings

**HELLO!**

**Yes I'm back with a new chapter of Soul Eater:Blue Meister! **

**Many people been wanting this and I really like your guys reviews so I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible.**

**Kidd:Look who has risen from the dead...**

**Me:Yo, . (too cool glare*)**

**Kidd:O.O***

**Hinata: U-umm...Shiko-chan are you okay...**

**Me:*sigh* Hinata I have an confession Shiko...isn't my real name I just made it up when I was younger...**

**Everyone: Gasp!**

**Me: Yep, you guys can just call me Owlet. *too cool pose***

**Gaara: Your still a loser...**

**Me: anime fall* you're so evil Panda-chan!**

**Soul:What sup folks, Shik- I mean Owlet doesn't own Naruto or Soul Eater. So don't ask her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Eater: Blue Meister!**

"**Strumming the strings"**

**'Whats with the odd sounds?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara sat at the table dipping his french fry into a goop of ketchup. He brought it up to his lips and placed it in his mouth and slowly chewed. On the other end of the table sat Maka, her forest green orbs kept flicking up from her burger to Soul and Hinata who were resting in the sick beds not to far from them.

Gaara and Maka both decided that they'll eat in the nurses room with Hinata and Soul still resting. Maka's dad had brought them some fast-food, but wouldn't leave without embarrassing Maka and demanding that she tell him if her and the creepy jade eyed;redheaded Weapon are a 'thing'. After a 'Maka chop' and a kick to the rear, her father had left leaving the two teens alone, waiting for the awaking of their two fallen teammates.

The silence between the two had then demolished when Maka let out a loud sigh. Getting Gaara's attention from his food and looked at her raising an nonexistent eyebrow.

Maka played with her straw of her soda before speaking.

"Gaara...I didn't get to thank you for coming when you and Hinata did. Probably if you didn't I would have also been in the sick bed-or worst." The two green-eyed teens looked at each other before Gaara nodded his head.

"Actually, Hinata and I weren't suppose to have been there to help you two, it was an order, but..." His gazed fell on the small Hyuuga. He inwardly smiled, Hinata always put other people before herself even if it means breaking rules, or putting her life on the line.

He didn't notice that he was unconsciously squeezing his soda can. Into it crushed into his hand, the content splashed on his hand.

Maka jumped at the noise and looked over at Gaara. She quickly gather some napkins and began wiping the table.

She then began to wipe Gaara's hand. Gaara didn't pay attention to what Maka was doing until he felt her touch him, he looked down at her. Maka who had finish cleaning up the mess on Gaara's hands looked up to meet Gaara gaze, her cheek began to warm, she frowned and cursed herself for do what she did.

"S-sorry Gaara-san." She leaned away from Gaara. He just nodded his head.

Maka turned her head with a glum look.

**'Well that was embarrassing!'**

**_(Line)_Hinata's Mind**

**'What is this…where am I?'**

Hinata thought as she looked at her surroundings, she was in what looked to be a traditional Japanese nature room. She was in the middle of the large room, sitting on beige_ zabuton_. She looked down at herself to see that she had been dressed in a formal all-white kimono. She was examining the fabric until she heard sounds of footsteps behind her, made her startled. She quickly spun around to see who or what it was.

There standing at doorway she had been a woman dressed in a black kimono. The woman had very-very pale skin, that had Hinata thinking that she was sickly. The woman had a small smile on her red stain lips. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, the style Hinata did hers. Hinata shakily had gotten to her feet.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked she step back as they woman began to walk over to her. The woman stopped her movement when she was just a foot in front of Hinata. The woman craned her head to look down at the young girl and brought up her hand placing it on Hinata cheek. Hinata flinch at the woman's touch, afraid what the woman reason behind the move. Lady in black then let go and raised her other hand up above her head. Hinata watch in amazement as the woman began to absorb the darkness in the room to form and formed a _Shamisen_. The woman brought down the three-stringed banjo in front of the navy blue- haired girl. Hinata stared at the instrument, not knowing that tears began to fall from her eyes. Hinata slowly reach for the banjo. Her knees felt weak, causing her to fall down to her knees. Woman in black watched, a smile still on her beautiful red lips, she went down to her knees and place both hands on Hinata's shaking shoulders but stopped when she heard a motherly voice whisper.

_**'Remember these this song that I will play... for I will only play it once.' **_Hinata nodded her head wiping the extra tears from her eyes.

With slender delicate fingers, the woman began to swirling her index finger, the darkness allowed a _bachi _to form in her hand and the song began.

**(I'm using the song "Tsugaru Jhongara-bushi" by Takahashi Chikuzan)**

After the song has came to a stopped the woman began to fade away into the shadows. Hinata was to mesmerized to have noticed. But, was knock off her high, when she heard a different instrument began to play.

"I-is that a p-piano?" getting up to her feet, she walked out the room from where the woman had walked in. Her bare feet patters echoing the hallway. At the end of the hallway Hinata spotted a door, picking up the pace, she reached the slightly cracked door, when she was going to reach over and open wider she had stopped when she had shadows moving.

"_**Come on boy why did you stop that sweet,sweet music?" **_A high evil voice asked.

Hinata tilt her head to the side with confusion.

"Someone is at the door." a voice that she recognize, and just as the person with the familiar voice spoke, the door was then thrown open causing Hinata to fall down on her bottom.

"Ow..." she mumbled. She then remember the person in front of her.

"Hinata?"

"S-soul...?"

**Welp! There yah go yes I know it has been a while but I've been very busy lately. I mean I just got back from a long trip from France. It was family business type things. But stay tune for the next chapter :)**

**Oh, and the whole GaaMaka thing it just I want the story to be about Gaara also, and we can have some experiment with the girls of DMWA.**

**Well until next time, bye :D**


	7. Hey!

**Hey! Sorry if this comes out as an update ...my bad...Well ley me making a quick message, this is account is obsolete and my new one is iCadetNutsi , go there and I shall continue( or renew) my stories.**

**(Sorta had to fix the name of the account sorry)**


End file.
